I'll Wait For You
by everythingxendsxsomeday
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: Jake Anderson. A story about love, heartbreak and everthing in between.
1. Chapter 1

I got the deadliest catch box set for my birthday so I've literally been watching it for the past two weeks and doing nothing hahah, such a geek I know but oh well. This story is about Jake Anderson, hopefully you will like it! Review please! I do not own anything from deadliest catch or the people, just my own characters.

XXXXXX

This was not the first time I had watched him sleep, it wasn't the first time I had thought about taking him back or just leaving all together. It wasn't the first time I had felt like this at all, I had felt like this every night since that day it all crumbled in to tiny little pieces. The day he cheated on me. I was confused, heart broken and scared all at the same time. The love we shared I didn't even know was possible, the love of that in fairy tales, the love of the kind that your parents tell you about when you're upset over a past boyfriend when you were younger.

I watched as his chest rose and then fell back down again. The goose bumps all over the top half of his body evident as the duvet was not covering him properly. His hair was a mess as usual and his nails were dirty, but he was beautiful. Beautiful in the way that my heart raced when I saw him, but I wish it didn't. I wish I could just turn back time and not have fallen in love with him, but I can't do that. I have to stay in this exact moment, with him and our two children, Lucian and Stacey. Our twin sons, nearing the age of 1, nearing the age of knowing that their parents aren't together. I looked down at my lap and sighed, tugging at my hoodie sleeve just as I was about to get up.

"You wanna get in?" Jake asked, his voice course. I looked over at him, his eyes barely open as he held up the duvet, ushering me to get in next to him.

"Nah, just gonna sleep in the other room." I said quietly as I stood up.

I heard him sigh as I left the room, quietly tip toeing down the large, carpeted hallway I popped my head around Stacey and Lucian's bedroom door, seeing them sleeping putting a small smile on my face. I made my way in to the third bedroom, the room I've been sleeping in since they were born and collapsed on the large double bed, I climbed under the covers before letting my head hit the white pillow. I heard the door creak open slightly and a soft sigh, I peaked out from under the covers, seeing Jake standing there leaning against the doorway in his joggers.

"Can I sleep in here?" He asked softly. I closed my eyes tight, trying not to cry as I pulled the covers back over my head.

"Ok." I said quietly.

He climbed in next to me, wrapping his arms around my small body, pulling me closer to him. He rested his face in my long, jet black hair and raised his hand to rest on my cheek as he caressed it slowly. I closed my eyes tighter as I tear escaped my eye, Jake's hand wiping it away as he continued to caress my cheek.

"Don't cry." He whispered.

"I don't know what else to do." I sniffled.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, placing soft kisses in my hair. I breathed in deeply, trying to control my tears, not wanting to cry in front of Jake. I lay there silent, I didn't know what to say, I didn't forgive him and even if I did I would never be able to forget what he did.

"Please say something." He said softly. I sniffled quietly, tears escaping my eyes faster than before.

"I need time Jake." I said.

"I'll wait for you." He whispered, nestling his head in my hair, his grip around my waist tightening.

This is a story about love, heartbreak and everything in between.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Review please, I really like reading them!

XXXXXX

"You need to chill out, Ed. It's only 9." I said, amused at the amount of drinks Edgar Hansen had already ordered.

"No way, I just got back from opies! You know how I am after I come back from opies." He said, tilting his drink towards me before stumbling away from the bar. I chuckled slightly before polishing another glass, everyone had come back from the Opilio season and the bar was buzzing as it always was at this time of the year. The fishermen would spend a day with their love ones and then come here to get so drunk they forget where they are, one time this guy actually thought he was still on the boat. That was a fun night.

"Harlow, when the fuck are you gonna get a real job?" Phil Harris said in his coarse voice as he approached the bar.

"When you do." I said, half smiling at him.

"I have a real job thank you very much." He smiled sarcastically at me.

"What do you want, Phil?" I asked.

"I've only ever ordered two drinks in this bar." He said. I rolled my eyes before pulling up a pint glass and a shot glass from under the bar, pouring him a cold beer and a double duck fart. I placed them on the bar before taking the money from his hand and handing him his change.

"Thank you my lady. Are you still single these days?" He asked as he downed his shot.

"Yes, why? You interested?" I asked sarcastically, causing him to roll his eyes.

"I'm not a paedophile Harlow, but young Jakers over there is more your age." He winked.

"Jakers as in your stupid son?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No, Jakers as in Jake Anderson, greenhorn on the Northwestern. What's so wrong with my son anyway?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything. I wouldn't touch him with a barge pole, he's like my brother." I laughed, causing Phil to laugh too.

"Eh, you never know, one day you might change your mind. Anyway, Jake Anderson, what you saying?" He asked.

"Which one?" I sighed, leaning over the bar slightly as I looked towards the table all the fishermen were crowded around.

"That one." Phil said pointing towards the numerous men on the other side of the small bar.

"You could be more specific." I laughed slightly.

"That one right there! With the light brown hair sitting next to Matt." He said, turning his gaze back to me. I looked over at this Jake Anderson, he didn't look too bad. I scanned him for a few seconds, quickly turning my gaze back to Phil as Jake turned to look at me.

"He's alright." I shrugged before polishing another glass.

"Whatever Low, I'll tell him you said he took your breath away." Phil said before leaving the bar with a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"Phil! No!" I shouted in a whisper, lunging over the bar to try and stop him, he laughed me off before sitting down next to this Jake Anderson character. I groaned in frustration as they started to talk, Phil glancing at me every couple of seconds.

"He said you're very beautiful and he would like to take you on a date." Phil said as he approached the bar, I stood there with my arms crossed, extremely annoyed at Phil for trying to set me up on a date.

"I'm not going out with him." I said sternly, shaking my head.

"Why? He's a nice guy!" He protested.

"Well if you like him so much then why don't you go out with him." I chuckled slightly.

"Because I like vagina. Sometimes I think you do too." He said, raising an eyebrow causing me to laugh.

"Only because I don't want to go on a date with every guy you try and set me up with does not mean I'm a lesbian." I sighed, leaning against the bar.

"Just one date." He said.

"Depends." I sighed, pushing myself away from the bar and pouring myself a whiskey and coke.

"On what?" He asked.

"I don't know, where we're going. I don't want to go to some gay restaurant." I said, taking a sip from my drink.

"Ok, one minute." Phil said before rushing away from the bar, not even giving me enough time to shout after him. I turned red from embarrassment as Phil spoke to Jake who had now started staring, why the fuck am I the only person on the bar tonight? I sighed as Phil rushed over, taking a seat on the stool and downing the last of his beer.

"Ok, he said you can go where ever you want." Phil said before letting out a large burp.

"Eww, Phil." I said, swatting away the smell of cigarettes and beer.

"Sorry. What do you say then?" He asked as I took his pint from the bar, placing it in the sink.

"I don't like making decisions." I stated, which was true.

"Well, I'll make it for you. What about the movies?" He asked.

"I'm not 10." I laughed.

"What about food from a shit place?" He asked.

"What about you just drop it and let me finish the rest of my shift." I smiled.

"What about jet skiing?" He asked.

"I don't like the ocean." I laughed slightly, everything I was saying was true. God I really am picky.

"Fine, I give up. I gave him your number anyway so you should be expecting a call sometime soon." He smiled.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes as I poured Phil another pint, I could read his mind and I knew he wanted another one. Phil retreated back to his table, laughing along with the rest of his crew and the rest of the fleet. The hours passed by fast, it was nearly 3am so we would be closing shortly, thank the lord. I just wanted to get in to bed and fall asleep, but of course when you're very close friends with crazy rich fishermen all they want to do is party, and they want you to do it with them.

"Stop being a woman and come on!" Sig shouted from his table, I rolled my eyes before continuing to wipe down the bar.

"Oh, do you want something?" I asked when I noticed Jake Anderson standing on the other side of the bar.

"Nah, I'm cool. You gonna come out?" He asked.

"I have work in the morning." I stated, wrinkling my nose slightly.

"Where do you work?" He asked.

"At some restaurant called Mechu down town." I said.

"Well, if you don't come out tonight then I might stop by for lunch tomorrow, if that's ok?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"Erm, yeah. That's fine." I smiled.

"Alright, well er, see you tomorrow." He nodded.

"Bye." I said before watching him walk away. I wish I hadn't felt attracted to him, normally I stop myself from having feelings towards men that tried to hook up with me but I didn't even try and stop the feelings this time, which is why I was scared. But I was also kind of excited, and I hadn't felt like that about a guy in a very, very long time. Little did I know this would just be the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is a pretty shit chapter, sorry! It will get better soon I promise! I don't own anything apart from my character. Review please! And thanks to 'MsNicoleKatherine' for the reviews!

XXXXXX

"I hate this job." My friend Amanda whined as she filed her nails, leaning against the worktop back in the kitchen. I stood next to her, leaning on the worktop also with my arms folded against my chest, just wanting the shift to finish.

"Me too." I nodded, staring blankly at the floor.

"Are you two gonna stand back here all day or are you actually gonna do some work? We have customer's waiting." Our boss Andrew said impatiently as he popped his head around the kitchen door. We both sighed before pushing ourselves away from the worktop, preparing ourselves to serve more snotty rich people who never said please or thank you. Amanda took her usual place behind the bar, leaving me to serve the customer's for the next three hours, joy. I wish all I had to do was stand behind the bar. I scanned the small restaurant, looking for people who looked angry, if they looked angry it was normally because no one had served them yet. Instead of seeing an angry face, I saw three familiar ones. A small smile crept upon my face as I walked towards the table, seeing Edgar, Sig and Jake placed in one of the small booths.

"Sup gay boys." I said, grabbing my small notepad and pen from my pocket.

"Is that how you always treat your customers?" Sig asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, what do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Food." Edgar stated, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"No shit, asshole." I said, rolling my eyes causing them all to laugh.

"No but seriously what do you want?" I asked after about 10 seconds of silence.

"Erm, can I have that pasta?" Jake asked quietly, pointing to something on the menu. I nodded before scribbling it down on to the notepad before looking back up to Edgar and Sig.

"Can I have this but in an adult size?" Edgar asked, pointing to something on the children's menu. I followed his finger, finally setting my eyes upon hot dogs with smiley faces.

"No, you can't have that in an adult size." I said, shaking my head.

"Whyyy?" He whined.

"Eugh fine, whatever. Sig what do you want?" I asked, a smile plastered across my face as I could see Edgar's wide smile out of the corner of my eye.

" Meat feast pizza, please.. And a vodka coke." He nodded before handing me his menu.

"You have to get that yourself." I smiled before picking up the last two menu's and walking off.

"Order for table 17." I shouted as I entered the kitchen, placing the small piece of paper on the counter. I walked out of the kitchen and behind the bar, making myself a glass of coke I noticed Sig walking up to the bar, Amanda served him his vodka and coke, watching as he walked back to his table.

"So how do you know those guys?" Amanda asked me, snapping me out of my gaze.

"Just from working in the Elbow Room." I shrugged, taking a large gulp from my drink.

"I'm so lucky I don't have to work two jobs." She said, leaning against the bar next to me.

"Three jobs. And yes, you are lucky. I wish I had a chance to go to college." I sighed.

"Why don't you just get help with paying for it and stuff? I mean, you'd get a scholarship thrown at you if they knew how good you were at dancing." She said, causing me to smile slightly.

"I dunno, I'm just scared I guess." I shrugged.

"Ha, ok. What happened to the," she said as she yanked my arm towards her, averting her eyes to my forearm, "every passing minute is another chance to turn it all around?" She asked, letting my arm drop back to my side.

"That is the big question." I exclaimed, shooting a sly smile her way.

"If you don't do it then I'm gonna kick your ass." She said, shooting a smile my way also.

"No you won't, you love me too much." I smiled.

"True, but still, you need to do it. Do you really want to work in this stupid ass place your whole life?" She asked.

"Maybe. You don't know what goes on in my mind." I replied.

"Yes I do, all you ever think about is ballet." She stated.

"I think about other things too." I said.

"Look, you're gonna have those burns for the rest of your life. And do you want to know something? They're not even that bad. If you're gonna let something like that from doing what you were literally born to do then I think you're stupid. I love you, you're my best friend and in 20 years I don't want to come in here for dinner and have you serving my stupid ass." She said, causing me to sigh. My burns weren't that bad I know, they went from the middle of my right thigh all the way up to my arm pit, I had had a couple skin grafts done which had worked pretty well but still, I just didn't like them. It had happened when I was in a house fire when I was 15, I had received an early entrance and scholarship in to the New York City Ballet academy but when I got burned I opted out.

"I hate you." I sighed, looking down at the floor.

"You love me, now get back to work you slacker." She laughed slightly, I rolled my eyes before waving her off as walked from behind the bar, looking around for people to serve.

"ORDER!" I heard from the kitchen, I quickly walked in to the kitchen, picking up all three plates for table 17, laughing slightly at Edgar's order as I walked back out of the kitchen.

"Finally." Edgar exclaimed, grabbing the plate from my hand as I stopped at the table, I rolled my eyes before setting Jake and Sig's plates in front of them.

"You need anything else?" I asked, looking at all three men.

"Nah, we're cool." Edgar said, a mouth full of smiley faces. I laughed slightly before walking off, glancing behind me to see Jake staring as I walked away.


End file.
